


Aparências de Jedi-ki

by Jubbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Allies, Ethics, Gen, Jedi Culture, Order 66, Post-Order 66, Survival, perseverance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubbles/pseuds/Jubbles
Summary: Os Jedi remanescentes refletem sobre a Ordem 66 e a definição da vida Jedi.





	Aparências de Jedi-ki

O que faz um Jedi? Por que Tup não reconheceu Anakin como um? E foi atrás das duas irmãs facilmente mesmo assim?

É a ideologia? Já que eles não têm como sentir a Força; ou, ao menos, assim não foram treinados...

Anakin Skywalker, seu general, agia como uma criança grande. Carente, impetuoso e exigindo tanta atenção o tempo todo sem se preocupar com os sentimentos e problemas dos outros. Faz planos sem acatar sugestões de seus superiores pois acredita está correto e quer fazer as coisas de qualquer jeito na sua impaciência.

Ele não tem a atitude Jedi.

Jedi é uma ordem religiosa. E seu culto pode ter seguidores de todos os níveis e locais diferentes e não só no sacerdócio.

Matar Dooku, por exemplo, não é o correto mas mesmo assim Anakin Skywalker o fez. Enfurecido. Ensandecido. Esquecera de princípios aderidos quando entrou na Ordem e tomou uma das piores decisões de sua vida.

Porque ele não queria ser Jedi para ajudar os outros. Não. Não verdadeiramente. Ele queria a fama, o reconhecimento, seu ego e nome e rosto estampados na história e assim fazer o "bem".

Como reconhecer um Jedi?

Pelas roupas? São robes encapuzados que providenciam anonimato. Porque os Jedi são a Força encarnada. Porque eles não são um, eles são muitos. E são séculos e mais séculos em conluio com esse mistério que permeia o mundox de um ponto da galáxia até os confins mais distantes.

Apesar de terem características e personalidades distintas, os Jedi se doaram a um coletivo maior, essa Força que os conecta.

Anakin não quer saber desse altruísmo. Ele não quer ser areia esquecida que cria dunas de efeito, calma e silenciosamente no mundo.

Ele é vulcão e tempestade. Alto e raivoso como o planeta Mustafar.

Então por que, enfim, Tup foi atrás de todos os outros Jedi mas não de Skywalker? Ser polido, gentil e altruísta são preceitos que outrem seguem e não só Jedi. Será que Anakin e seus planos imprudentes beirando o descuido já passaram do ponto de ajuda humanitáia e tornou-o uma pessoa de uma praticidade mecânica e sem alma?

E se não forem as roupas? O que acontece quando as roupas não são o suficientes, quando usam roupas civis e estão disfarçados por um motivo ou outro? Sendo de espécies de todo tipo, diferentes entre si e com seus próprios costumes para vestimenta e joias... os Jedi têm um sutil e abrangente modo de identificação para aqueles seguidores da Força à moda Jedi. Uma tatuagem.

Circular, sólida, pouco mais escura que o tom da pele do Jedi e descartada sempre como mancha de sujeira ou um simples machucado adquirido com o sabre de luz.

Quem pensa assim não está errado, pois os escolhidos e estudiosos dos níveis mais elevados da Força têm essa marca por se fundirem com seus sabres e com os cristais dentro deles.

Porque essa é a marca que os designa como Cavaleiros Jedi, como capazes de manejar a espada e como preparados para lutar e defender caso uma apareça uma situação em que a defesa se faça necessária.

Mace Windu pode ter tido dito que a Ordem não é feita de soldados, que os Jedi são guardiões da paz. Mas essa República tem mil anos e não teve guerras em grande escala durante esse período... O povo não precisava de soldados exatamente. Mas o título permaneceu. E o treinamento idem.

A estrutura bélica dos Jedi é escondida, para ser usada em última instância apenas, para prover suas fortalezas, manter seus credos. E não matarem e serem mortos em campos de batalha inundados por medo, ciúme, ganância, manipulação.

Esse é o campo dos Sith, que vangloriam do sofrimento e sabem o quanto podem ganhar com guerras. Ou com emoções desenfreadas de jovens impulsivos que acham estarem apaixonados.

Julgando saberem que o que sentem é verdadeiro e necessário e que precisam proteger esse pequeno milagre com tudo que possuem...

No fim das contas Anakin estava correto quando questionou se o Conselho estava discutindo tudo com ele. Skywalker era um Cavaleiro; forte, hábil, mas que não honrava o código de conduta que aderiu. Ainda noviço no mundo, não experimentou seus limites.

E quanto à honra? Ele se prendia tanto à sua individualidade própria e o que ele mesmo fez ou pode fazer que esquece que a honra da Ordem é tão importante quanto à sua. Mais, inclusive. Porque somente é julgado pelo histórico exemplar dos Jedi.

E ele não quer adicionar à ampulheta, grão por grão. Ele quer ser o próprio sol.

E Obi-Wan deixa. Sorridente, divertido, pois ver sua criança, discípulo, crescer é ver seu cuidado dando frutos diariamente. Um legado. Mesmo errando, com tropeço e caídas descomunais, Obi-Wan Kenobi podia ver exatamente o bem que fazia no mundo, uma pessoa por vez.

Mas Anakin não era Mestre ainda por um motivo mais simples e não era a desconfiança.

Os Mestres da Ordem estudam a ideologia Sith somente quando capazes de resistir à tentação do Lado Negro da Força. A fúria e selvageria desse lado da Força não permite-se que se aprenda antes disso.

É magia avançada, perigosa para quem não está preparado para enfrentá-la, pois este é um aspecto da Força que não se controla. Os darksiders são controlados por ela. Invadidos pelas paixões deturpadas daqueles que derramaram sangue por razões ignóbeis. Os Lordes Negros são perigosos por já terem perdido toda sua essência e serem movidos apenas por violência.

Aos outros adeptos da Força Sith, os Jedi só se encarregam de monitoramento, especialistas e espiões observam se esses usuários estão se perdendo ou se procuram machucar outros em grande escala.

Por isso a traição sofrida por Dooku de seu Mestre Sidious o atordoou tanto. Ele seguiu a ética Jedi bem e até onde pôde como Mestre e posteriormente como Conselheiro. Mas viu a corrupção e o lado maligno que destruía seus esforços para o progresso e ele via seus amigos igualmente frustrados.

Ele não queria mais reagir e saber que nem isso seria suficiente. Mas como Conde? Na politicagem? Se ele precisasse se sujar na lama para abrir novas barragens então assim ele o faria já que os Jedi não quiseram acatar seu pedido de cisão. Infelizmente ele foi corrompido pelo esperto insidioso Lorde. Mas a primeira vez que cortou o braço de alguém, que matou... isso machucou seu espírito.

E na hora de sua morte ele deve ter percebido que sua alma iria transitar pelo espetáculo maligno criado em nome de sua Federação. E que a própria Federação, não inteiramente errada nos seus direitos e origem... Nem ela passaria para posteridade. Porque aderindo à ética Sith de destruição condenado estava o destino de todos desde o princípio.

A sociedade estava realmente suja e podre por dentro. Não pela dissidênci a ideológica devido a taxas de juros e problemas bancários. Se recusar a conformar, a se manter numa situação que não faz bem, no automatismo, manter uma tradição milenar onde os efeitos não são os mesmos, com a polarização de poder no centro e os mais distantes esquecidos para fazerem suas próprias regras não é sensato.

A democracia, o Senados, as decisões em prol da melhoria... Esse joguete de poder é de uma complicação absurda. Porque não querem dividir, ou se ajudarem, porque no momento que um líder diz precisar de mais do que uma porção igualitária para poder ajudar seus compatriotas? A corrupção já está instaurada e as preocupações comunitárias atrapalhadas pelos problemas mais egoístas possíveis. O Imperialismo sithiano adora se aproveitar disso.

Enquanto a humildade jedi-ki, uma comunidade micro quantitativamente que poderia ser expandida, é tratada como um truque circense. Bonitinha. Interessante. Impossível para parâmetros da realidade. E definitivamente não com uma moral para ser copiada ou transplantada para outra cultura.

Mas ainda assim existem aqueles que tentam melhorar seguindo a burocracia. Padmé Amidala, senadora, demente, apaixonada, antiga rainha, cega. Tão mas tão cega! Quebrando seus princípios por um adolescente que mal conhecia. Abandonando suas amigas, usando C-3PO como "presente do marido" como se um androide programado para entender emoções humanas fosse um substituto do companheirismo de melhores amigas que viveram e cresceram juntas.

A não ser que o caráter abusivo de Anakin Skywalker tenha começado ainda mais cedo que o relacionamento dos dois indicava. Certamente quando menino era capaz de mentir razoavelmente bem para alguém só para conseguir o que queria.

Ganância. Ambição. Poder.

O que um Jedi almeja? Fazer o que a Força deseja, somente.

O que o menino Skywalker deseja? Ver as estrelas, ser um dos heróis da galáxia, casar-se com a menina mais bonita que viu, ter seu ideal: seus homens o obedecendo, sua Padawan o amando incondicionalmente, o Conselho lhe elogiando, e, quando Vader, a população subjugada fazendo o que ele quer que seja feito e quando ele assim o quer.

Como Obi-Wan foi paciente... Deu corda e mais corda para que seu aprendiz entendesse a teia de conceitos e o menino enforcou a todos num genocídio quase que instantâneo.  
Bail tentou ajudar. Mas como adepto, e não usuário da Força, ele foi ao templo e teria sido morto pelos clones, falaciosamente, mesmo sem os emblemas identificando-o como um Jedi-ki, fiel aos preceitos.

Um Padawan, doce, corajosamente defendeu Bail Organa de morte certeira. Ele recusou a chance de escapar para defender ao menos uma vida alheia. Um ser que podia ajudar sua Ordem no futuro. _Que a Força esteja com ele_.

O gesto simbólico dos Jedi, com as mãos, é uma benção da Força, não um truque. Mas assim é entendido por aqueles que não seguem a conexão e assim aparenta ser um controle mental de outro nível. A humildade Jedi é, em si, uma arma contra a manipulação sithiana, afinal, porque os olhos amarelos Sith? Porque sua mente já foi toda corrompida pelo Lado Negro e o espírito é a primeira coisa que abandona o corpo.

E Dooku nunca teve sua mente completamente corrompida. Seu espírito divagou e se perdeu no meio do caminho, mas no fim, sem a redenção desejada, ele admitiu seu erro. Sua falta de fé, esse desespero em controlar o destino, a quebra de seus votos... Isso trouxe a guerra à sua sociedade e Ordem.

Como os adeptos podem ajudar a Ordem sem terem uma conexão direta com a Força? Porque um Padawan acreditou em Bail quando ele não estava na Ordem? Embora a maioria dos Mestres fossem celibatos, era um segredo em aberto que energias sexuais (românticas, platônicas, térmicas) tinham o poder de focalizar a Força.

Como os Bardottans usavam, a Rainha Júlia e Jar Jar Binks. Como Obi-Wan fazia com naturalidade junto da Duquesa de Mandalore. Como Ayla Secura sabia atrair olhares ao usar roupas confortáveis e mais reveladoras que os outros Jedi... Como toda criança na creche aprendia numa pilha de abraços, acalmando ansiedade e pesadelos. Sem malícia e sem desejo de privar seus amigos desse poço de serenidade.

Alderaan sempre foi um belo espaço para os hedonistas com aquelas paisagens. E para os tradicionalistas também, pois os ritos sexuais realizados para manter a paz eram vistos da mesma forma que os casamentos políticos. Sagrados e para o bem do povo.

Yoda, Mace Windu, o querido Obi-Wan Kenobi... Tentaram garantir a sobrevivência dos ideais Jedi depois da ordem de número 66. Cada qual de um jeito diferente, quieto e escondido. Mas Bail fez da desobediência civil uma arte! Porque numa rebelião? Viver bem é contrariar o regime. É uma tapa na cara da sociedade e ainda deixa o rosto à mostra.

As procissões para os templos da antiga religião não podem acontecer como outrora, com inquisidores e batalhões de choque monitorando cada esquina. Mas nosso templo em Coruscant era enorme. Tínhamos agricultores, pilotos, médicos, cientistas, bibliotecárias. Somos uma sociedade microscópica e entranhada em diversos níveis da República, ou a bem dizer, o Império.

A rebelião Jedi funciona ajudando os refugiados, reconstruindo as estruturas espirituais e de serviços sociais básicos para todos os necessitados.

Vai em uma fazenda por vez e realiza mutirão de vacinas. Nossos cavaleiros estão escondidos por enquanto, para livrarem-se do perigo e proteger o restante da nossa Ordem. Não é o momento deles ressurgirem agora.

Mas os Jedi permanecem. Lembrem-se disso.

19 BBY  
Feemor  
 _Cavaleiro Jedi_  
Humilde médico viajante, dono de uma fazenda comunitária em Ryloth


End file.
